This invention relates to a head and hair cover, a hair scarf and related items. The invention has particular advantage when used by people having long hair, and is designed to cover the head, and contain the person's hair, during sleep, as protection or for sanitary purposes during working, or in such other applications as may be beneficial.
The use of hair covers, hair scarves and hair ties are well known in the prior art. Hair scarves and ties can range widely in variety from the most simple forms, such as clips, elastic bands, barrettes, or the like, for keeping the hair in the desired place, to more elaborate forms of head covers intended to cover part of the head and/or keep the head covered. Such hair covers may be used by workers operating dangerous machinery in which the hair could be become ensnared and thus pose a danger to the individual, or by others, such as those in the service industry, such as at restaurants where personnel handling food may be required, for health and sanitary reasons, to keep their hair covered.
An example of a hair scarf or tie shown in the prior art is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,756 (Bilodeau). In this patent, there is disclosed an athletic hair tie having a distinct cap portion, which is attached to a hair sleeve 20. The cap portion fits over the head, while the sleeve portion, including a plurality of tabs, keeps the hair in place. Means for securing the cap portion snugly on the head of the user are provided.
Other types of head gear for containing the hair are also known, such as simple donned caps with elasticized edges, which can be fitted over the head and will remain there due to the elasticity properties about the periphery.